In the Akatsuki!
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Two best friends, Kyndra and Holly find a strange portal within their school and decide to go into it and see where it leads. Both girls find themselves within the world of Naruto! They join the Akatsuki and fall in love with the members. Holly loves Pein and Hidan. Kyndra loves anyone but Tobi and Konan. Rated M for swearing and "adult activities". Please comment!
1. And It Begins

**Author's Notes: This was originally my friend's (Kyndra) and she gave up on this story and gave me permission to do as I wish with it. So the first seven chapters are hers and in her point of view, but past the seventh chapter is mine and in my point of view (Holly). Enjoy!**

**Kyndra and Holly In Akatsuki!**

I woke up at 6:15 as usual, I got dressed I looked Pretty good. I wore my pink leopard printed jacket, black skinny jeans, with my belt, and fur snow boots. I put my makeup on: mascara, eyeliner, and black eyeshadow. Listening to Blood on the Dancefloor. I'm on the bus, but I have a weird feeling, like something exciting or bad will happen. I then feel eyes on me, but don't pay attention to it, cause kids stare at me all of the time. We made it to school, I walk to my locker, getting my stuff. Holly comes over and asked if I felt like I have eyes on me. I say yes, and she says that she has been too. We went to class in science. We both were working and I look up real quick. I saw a weird orb, glowing blueish-purple color it went down the hall toward my locker. I looked to my side and Holly saw it too. We both asked the teacher if we can go to the bathroom. We looked down the hallway and Holly and I saw a portal looking thing, I asked Holly if we should jump in the portal. And Holly answered "Yes!" very excitedly. I said "okay" and we jumped into the portal. I wonder what will happen.


	2. WTF, I'm Hot!

**I am so sorry about this taking so long, I am working on some other fics as well and almost forgot about this one. I am so sorry. Please read and comment. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: WTF, I'm Hot!**

I woke up to Holly's Voice, and I feel soft snow, but wasn't as cold as I thought. I see Holly, and she looked different, like in a good, weird way. She had black hair with red bangs. She looked nice, but how did she get the stitches? I slowly got up and saw my boots. I get up to the frozen, well half-frozen lake and saw myself, I looked hot. My eyes were hypnotizing blue. I turn to Holly, who had red eyes, "Kyndra, what's going on?" She says confused. I said, "I don't know, but we're not ourselves." She had something on her back. "Holly, what's on your back!?" She turned around and saw a red and black scythe. "Why do you have tattoos?", I looked at my arm and find on my left on top is a lion design and on my right arm has weird writing. But it looked so familiar. Me and Holly walked down a dirt road, hoping nothing was happening on seeing seeing no people so far. Until we heard screaming, like a funny, "Help me" scream. Me and Holly ran through the forest to see Tobi being attacked by Deidara's bombs. MY fangirlish side came out and I ran up to Deidara and hugged him. Tobi stopped screaming and stared, Deidara just had a huge blush across his face and looked at me confusedly. Tobi started singing, "Deidara and stranger sitting in a tree, Kissing."

"Shut up Tobi!" Yelled Deidara. I let go and said sorry. He looked me up and down and said, "Well who are you anyway?"

"Kyndra, and this is Holly" and Holly was trying to kill Tobi by touching him and she successfully kills him. "Holly, bring him back." I said trying to convince her. "Fine." Tobi comes back and shaking says, "Tobi say bad things."

"I like you guys, hey what village are you from, anyway?" Deidara asked, while being amused by Tobi.

"Im not from any Village, we just... appeared."I said unsure.

"What do you mean by, just appeared?" He looked at me more clearly.

"I don't know, I just appeared here with Holly and... we look different."

"Is different bad?" He said sadly.

"No, I'm just not myself" I said. Tobi ran up.

"Then, you must not have a home."

"Yes, we don't have one right now." Holly says.

Tobi screamed, "Then come with us and live with the Akatsuki!"

Deidara yells with red all over his face, "Are you stupid? They will get killed."

"I think we can handle it," me and Holly say at the same time.

"Wait, aren't you cold out here?" Deidara asks.

I was just going to say no, because I wasn't. But maybe I could wear his cloak, "Yes, a little, but my hands are numb."

"Here, take my cloak; and I'll warm your hands." he said softly giving me his cloak. He took my hand in his and told me to put my other in the pocket.

"Wait, what about me!?" Holly yelled.

"Tobi has a scarf" Tobi said cheerily, "But-"Holly was interrupted by Tobi's scarf being wrapped around her face, and muffling, she pulled it down, so her chin could hold it down, "What are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm Tobi, silly" he laughed, Holly just blinked with a blank face. "You're really stupid, huh?" Holly asked.

"They haven't got his I.Q test results back." Kyndra said laughing. Everyone laughed, except Tobi, he was whining. We started walking a little way until Deidara stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I have to blindfold you people, just in case you are spies, so you don't go off telling people." Deidara said. Next thing we were both blindfolded and thrown over their shoulders, I was on Deidara's Holly was on Tobi's. Both of them put their hands on our butts. Unfortunately I get the guy with mouths on his hands. So it started biting and licking. I kept yelping and stuff, Holly kept thinking I was dying. "Are you okay, Kyndra?" "No, Holly, I'm not." A little later we hear a huge, sounds like a rock, moving and we enter. I hear a T.V and I was put down and it was soft. Deidara took off my blindfold and I saw something remarkable...

**Heh, heh, I'm so mean for leaving you at a cliff hanger! I'll put more on later, don't worry.**


	3. Wow, You guys are Cute!

**Again, so sorry that this is taking forever. My other stories seem more popular than this one. PLEASE, review, I don't care if it is a bad review, I just need them really badly! Tell me what I am doing wrong, give me ideas, something please! I am begging you!  
**

**Chapter 3: Wow, you guys are cute!**

They looked cute. The Akatsuki stared at me and Holly, we sat on the couch. He, the leader, kept eying Holly in ways. Deidara thought I was really sexy, wait, did I just rad his mind? I can read minds? I knew in reality I read emotions, but now words too?

"So, where are you from?" The leader asked.

Holly says, "I don't know, but you're cute with piercings."

"Really, Holly, really? We're going there?"

"Well, at least I didn't try and rape Deidara."

I just blushed!

"Hey, I didn't say stop or minded" Deidara said smirking, with a hm.

"Well, what the fuck is your name anyways?" Hidan asked instead.

"Kyndra and that's Holly." I say shyly.

"Well, since you are here, I will give you both a cloak," Pein said.

"I don't want one, its not my type" Holly says.

"Then I hope I'm your type " Pein says smirking. Holly just looked at him and smirked.

"I'll take one, if that's okay?" I said to him.

"Well, of course, you'll be the tank and healer" Pein says. I walk with the boys and tried the first one I saw. "It doesn't fit" I say, while trying to button at my chest area, and it ripped the cloak.

"Whop there it is!" Yelled Hidan. I tried the biggest, and it still didn't fit, so Pein said he'll just get a spacial order, and with a hood. So I just wore my regular gear, Sasori was going to show me and Holly around. The first door was Kisame's.

"Well, here's Kisame's room, and yes, he's weird." said Sasori.

"That's not funny, its hard to be a blue freak" Kisame says sadly.

"You're not a freak, you're really cute" I say nicely. "Maybe too cute," I say with an epic face.

"Wow, really, we're going there?" Holly says.


	4. Calling all the boys, Party!

**I am so sorry, to those of you who are actually reading this. I am trying to update as quick as I can, but my other story demands more attention. Sorry._Seriously! I need reviews! I will delete this story, if you do not review!_ :(**

**Chapter 4: Calling all the boys, Party!**

When we went to all the others, Deidara kept trying to lick me with his hands of doom. Hidan kept trying to rape and to convince her to convert to Jashin. Of course, she said no, but Hidan kept saying that she's the chosen one and everything. Sasori was just plain creepy, I have a phobia of dolls or just Sasori in general. Itachi? I smacked him with a frying pan. Why? because... HE KILLED DEIDARA! Well actually, his brother, Sasuke, BUT STILL! Zetsu was very confusing and funny. Tobi was just plain hyper, which was fine for me, but Holly tried to steal my pan and she then tried to whack him with the pan. Pein was flirting with with Holly and it was a little disturbing to me. While Pein and Holly got better acquainted, I snuck off and went into the kitchen and I went to the refrigerator and bent down to look in the drawers. I heard chairs moving, I ignore it and get a MC Donald hamburger and french fries. I quickly turn around, still bending. Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi were staring at me.

"Oooh, aww, ehh," Tobi said fascinated.

"Yeah, uh, that's sexy." Deidara said. At this point they don't know that I can hear and see them.

"Wow, that's fine!" Kisame says cheekily.

Uh, boys! I turned around and said, "Like what you see? Too bad, I'll have to claw your eyes out if you keep staring."

While I glared, they looked at me and went back to doing something else. Holly came through the door looking happier than usual, which made me worry. Either she killed someone and got away with it or she and Pein did something. It was an awkward moment, so I just walked up to Holly and asked if she was okay.

"Of course, I just fangirl attacked Pein, but all's good." Holly says happily. Well, what else could go weirder?


	5. Games of Hell!

**SERIOUSLY! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5: Games of Hell!**

It was 9:00 pm, that day, I went to a storage room and put on some shorts and a spaghetti-strap tank-top. The tank-top was black and my shorts were blue. I walked to the living room and I see it decorated and everyone is sitting in a circle. Oh God, I have read enough quizzes to know what's going on.

"Well, like this day can't get any... well, weirder." I say sadly. I'm sad because I might get Itachi or Kakatzu, or die because I might get Pein from Holly. Holly is already sitting between Hidan and Pein. I guess that I'll sit with Deidara and Kisame. I sat between them and Kisame smelt like fresh water. Like a good smelling way. Deidara smelt like clay, with Jonah cologne (smells like coke-cola). I smelt like a sexy beast, no, not sweaty. I smelt like cherry blossoms, and Holly (not in a creepy way) smelled like rose velvet petals. Anyways, everyone else smelled sexy, I'm just trying to make it very romantic and apparently smell good! LOL, anyway.

"Kyndra and Holly, we are playing Truth and Dare!" Pein says, it sounded dramatic to me.

"YES!" Holly screams.

"Well okay, I refuse to eat anything nasty to my definition." I say. They understood.

"Holly, Truth or Dare?" Kakatzu asked.

"Truth"

"Is it true that Pein played hide and seek with Tobi the other day?"

"Tobi likes that game" Tobi says oblivious to the question.

"Yes" Holly says proudly. Pein blushes and just stared at Holly. Holly's turn.

"Deidara, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, un" He says with a sheepish grin.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Kyndra." Later on I have to remember to thank Holly. Deidara blushes and found himself stuttering and at a loss for words. I turn to him and hope he doesn't chicken out. He slowly goes up to my face and closes his eyes, he's red like a strawberry, he finally pulls into a kiss. He was gentle, yet scared that I was fragile, like I could break at any moment. I got tired of his gentleness and took my hand and put it behind his head and shove it to mine. He was shocked, but soon loves it. I broke the kiss and belt something against my stomach. He seemed to enjoy it more than he probably should have. He was embarrassed, I felt bad so I quickly sat on his lap, he moaned a little, but tried to control himself. Kisame looked very jealous. Zetsu was arguing between themselves.

"Wow, Kyndra you sure are a quick thinker, ha ha" Holly says to me excitedly.

"I try my best you know" I say embarrassed.

Deidara was quiet, not sure what to do at that point.

Hidan went, "Okay, Deidara, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, yeah. Is it rue that you liked that kiss? If so, explain how much you liked it." Hidan grinned at this. Deidara blushed furiously, his face almost looked like it was going to explode.

He stuttered and finally got words out, " I did like it, it was like tasting my art with a million of explosions of taste of artistic love." There was silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" Holly and Hidan said at the same time.

"Tastes like artistic love, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Hidan yelled.

"That's enough, Hidan, please, stop." I said sadly. I turned to Deidara and hugged him. I felt his sadness and understand. I let go and saw misunderstanding in his eyes. I told him that it'd be okay. I know that my words meant nothing at this point but he understood why I did it.

"Deidara, Truth or Dare?" He said to himself.

"Okay, Sasori, my man, Truth or Dare?"

"Neither"

"Now, come on"

"Fine, dare" He said with curiosity.

"I dare you to... slap Holly's ass, yeah." Deidara said sheepishly. Wow Deidara, you are hard core! Never met someone so self planned. Hidan stood up slowly and walks towards Holly, hesitantly. Not sure if he wants to push Holly's buttons, but not my head. Suddenly there was a banging on the door. WE sat there frozen-like, until I got the courage to get up and walk shuffle-like to the door. My heart pounded so loudly in my ear like they were going to bleed. As I reached the door knob, a scary thought came into my head. My friends.


	6. What, Deeanna!

**This chapter has a sexual warning on it, it mentions sex.**

**Chapter 6: What, Deeanna!**

Deeanna was there at the door, she was furious at me. Because I left without saying anything, but it's not my fault, se wasn't in my first hour!

"Where were you, Kyndra?" he yelled. She then saw behind me, that Itachi was there. She yeaked and ran towards him. She totally forgot me and her anger went right away. I walked over to my spot, and Deidara asked who was there, I said "Deeanna my friend."

While Itachi and Deeanna got more acquainted, I said that I was tired and that it was time to go to bed. As I took a hot shower, I rubbed my body in Japanese Rose Oil Lotion, I laid on my bed with only a robe. Just as I was going to close my eyes, a knock came to the door. I said come in, while sitting up towards the edge of the bed. Deidara walks in, he looks a little hazy. He walks unsteadily towards me, OMG, he's drunk. He glomps his arms around me. His face is inches away from my face, and for some reason he studied me. His eyes sparkled with love and lust.

My face heats with major blush. He closes the space and kisses me softly. I just sat there in shock. He strangely tasted like strawberries. All I remember was his hand going up my inner thigh.

**I know, short chapter, but blame my friend who wrote it. After the next chapter the point of view is changing. It will turn to Holly's point of view. (mine)**


End file.
